bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dificil Tramposo
Dificil Tramposo (lit, Spanish for Tricky Trickster, 棘手的魔术师) is a mischevious and intelligent Arrancar. He is currently to be seen in the Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul series. After the events of such, he challanged Isabella Peleira and failed, due to his loss, he decided to train under her to become stronger. He is currently partnered with Ye Haizi and Despiadado Rey. Appearance Dificil himself, looks crazy and insane, not only in mind, but also in Body, and even in his spirit. His silver hair is messy, hair branching off in different, going down his neck and the sides of his face. Even covering most of his right side of his face, where the remnents of his hollow-mask reside. His beady eyes stare outward, deep into the reaches of the abyss. The possess a ghostly white color. His skin itself is a pale deathly color. His body itself is well-toned and muscled, from training to the core, but the source of his strength comes from many experiments, which fuel his physical and spiritual power. Dificil wears a short-sleeved leather shirt. The collar of the shirt is large and wide, with two buckles at the neck. At the end of the short sleeves, are similiar buckles. The shirt is split near the abdomen, exposing his muscled abs and stomach. He wears black fingerless gloves on his hands. His pants are black and leather looking appearance as well, with two blue lines coming down the sides. His boots are black, and used for traction on the smooth surface of his work area. All in all, Dificil appears to be young, but his mind has since been long gone. Personality Dificil's personality is easy to describe. He is a psychopathic man, his intentions are only cruel and sadistic. He feeds off the grieving, suffering, and pain that others feel, even his fellow allies. He finds little enjoyment in doing nothing, and constantly seeks something to do. He usually relieves his boredom by finding and experimenting on innocent and helpless humans, even going as far to experiement on Arrancar and Hollows. His previous partner dissappeared one day, this was said to be one of those experiments, his fate is unknown. His delight in taking part in inflicting pain, branches to that of inflicting spiritual or mental pain. This resorts to insults, or low-blows to his enemies 'soft-spots'. Despite his manic behaviour, Dificil is very astute, and knows much. He also can 'read' people easy, finding what makes them tick, or what causes them to become irritated, depressed, stressed, or enraged, to which he uses to manipulate or get his opponent's to attack him foolishly, leading to their own demise. One thing Dificil does have a quirk with is this much, having someone insult his creations or experiments to a point of degrading. He has little patience alongside this trait. History Not much is known about Dificil's past, except for the fact, that he hunted down several Shinigami, for a living, draining them of what powers he could. At this point, he learned his absorption was limited. But, what he didn't know, is that his mind slowly waned it's own sanity down to nothing. The more he absorbed, the more their own memories and emotions dwelled and merged with his own. The rest of his life is a jummbled mystery, but he caught the eyes of the Liberation Army, and he was hired to be one of the members of their army. In essence, he joined for personal gain, and little to no reasoning. His mind is truly a lost and insane one... Abilities Dificil's Stats Master of Swordsmanship: '''Dificil is extremely talanted in sword combat, using it in bursts, flips, and insane tricks to pull off his techniques. Although, he perferrs to keep his enemy at medium-long range. His style of combat is spaztic and random, feautring odd-twists, curving strikes, and feigns. He can become a deadly force in melee combat if need be. '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: The art of hand-to-hand combat is used effeciently, but poorly by Dificil. He shows a lack of using skilled uses of fist and kicks, perferring to use spiritual power, stolen abilities, and his Zanpakuto to do his killing. Sonido: The use of Dificil's Sonido is excellent, a high skill in the use of this speedy-teleportation allows for easier travel, and more lethal combat. Highly Intelligent: Although Dificil may appear insane and manic, he is quite intelligent, analyzing every situation and every detail. Although, this is limited by his attention and his insanity, he is still deadly and creative in all combat, do not take him lightly. Cero: The use of Cero is extremely potent by Dificil, this is because he has drained several Hollows and Arrancars of their ability to use Cero, fueling his own. The variety of Cero that Dificil has 'collected' is a good amount, but only two of them have been seen. His primary Cero color is blue. His Secondary Cero's color is red. Master of Bala: After collecting and harvesting lots of Arrancars, Dificil has become a master of Bala. His Bala has no specific color, and the technique in which he uses them varies. They could be a slicing bala, an explosive bala, or even a Bala that absorbs the enemies spiritual power. Hierro: The strength of Dificil's Hierro is moderate. Able to withstand moderate amount of damage. Although, it is not perfected and weak, considering he has not learned to transfer the steel like properties of the Hierro, from victims, due to this factor, and him using others to fuel his techniques, he has an average Hierro. Garganta: Through the use of manipulation, Dificil can rip a whole through the fabric between the spiritual worlds, allowing him to venture to and fro from the other realms with relative ease. He has even shown he can use this ability, to a gigantic proportions, using it to bring allies and armies forth, or using it to push or pull his enemies, or groups of enemies, into a trap, or into a wasteland. Pesquisa: Oddly, due to Dificil's reliance on stolen abilities, and victims, the transfer of Pesquisa, into his own body, does not take effect. This may be due to this mind, but as seen so far, Dificil has no Pesquisa. Spiritual Power: The spiritual power of Dificil is immense. His large resevoirs of spiritual energy are dangerously high. But, a catch to his spiritual power is noted. Due to Dificil's abilty to drain a corpse of a Hollow, or Arrancar, he obtains their spiritual energy, and, with a moderate amount of their blood (dna), Dificil can gain their specific abilites, and strengthen ones that he already possess. He has 'several' pools of spiritual energy, those from his past victims and slain enemies. These pools, are drawed upon, from their unique spiritual 'pools'. Meaning, he can only use a 'past-victim's' certain ability to a limit. Albeit, he counters this with a large arsenal of attacks.. Spiritual Absoprtion: The abilty to tempoarirly copy Shinigami Kido, if struck enough with the same Kido Technique is possessed by Dificil. Zanpakuto Desbordante Locura '(lit, Spanish for Overflowing Insanity) is Dificil's Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto itself is a scimatar in shape. The blade is sharp and jagged, featuring several up and downs to the blade itself, making it great for torture, or for tearing apart enemies. The hilt has a curved hand-guard, one reaching skyward, the other earth-bound. At the base of the hilt is a small ring. *'Resurrecion: The release command for Desbordante Locura, is "Manic Desires." Dificil places his Zanpakuto at his fore-head, making a small cut down the middle of it, after doing so, his body vibrates with a crimson spiritual power, outlined by a turqiouse static like outline. As the energy hums and gives off a screaming sound, after emerging, he reveals his true form. His body's flesh is replaced with bone, and a shadowy robe. His face morphs into a skull, two horns jutting out of the sides of his head. The inside of his 'masked-skull' glows a green spiritual energy. Large pony-tails extend out the back of his head, their color changed from silver to black. Two skeletal skulls form on his shoulders, a single horn protruding from their fore-head. His breast-plate, appearing bone, ribs exiting out the side, and across the robe. Detailed streaks of green etch the robe's side and chest. His hands become thin and withered, bony and lengthy. A raptor like tail grows from the back of his waist. The bonus of his Resurrecion is that by draining on his opponent's spiritual energy, he can become immune to their spiritual attacks, and even copy them, if he can gain their blood, and a high amount of spiritual power. He has done this several times, and his attacks are actually abilities and techniques, stolen from his victims. *'Astillarse: '(lit, Spanish for Splinter) By formulating his spiritual energy into hundreds paper thin needles in the area, Dificil can send this 'needles' into his enemy, after doing so, he injects them with a hallucinative compound, fueled by his own Mania. The process of delerium that the enemy feels, is subject to how many needles hit them. The enemy will have various results. The damage could be as little as a cold-flu symptoms. To illusions of multiple enemies, or fears and memories of dark days long gone. The highest extent they can reach, is to flood the enemies mind, dis-allowing access to sane and orderly thought, dranining them of the ability to think and coordinate. *'Golpe Bajo: '(lit, Spanish for Cheap Shot) By manipulating his spiritual energy, Dificil can concentrate on an enemies memories and locate the darkest memory the person possess, and reply it before their eyes. This is highly skillful in lowering defenses and for torture. This abilty can deal no physical damage, but can deal mental damage, a bonus side-effect to a harrowing memory of a dark deed, or of a fear. This costs a decent amount of spiritual energy to use. The more spiritual energy placed into the memory or fear, and the larger or stronger the memory or fear already is, increases it's potentcy. The effect must be channeled, and the enemy may not escape the 'nightmares' unless the 'spell' is broken by Dificil. The cost, is that Dificil himself, has lost control of his physical body, and may not move to defend himself, making this risky in anything other then a one-on-one fight. *'Meneguante Compender: '(lit, Spanish for Waning Grasp) By pulling on his own mania, he circulates his own spiritual energy unto his boney finger-tips, giving them an extended length, if the enemy is struck by one of the claws, they begin to have a nervous reaction, causing them to stress more. Along with this, it increases the rate of their depression and heart-rate, eventually, leading to cardiac arrest. *'Mente Cambiar: '(lit, Spanish for Mind Switch) By using Mente Cambiar, Dificil can cause the enemy, and himself to switch bodies, for a limited amount of time, by doing this to a stronger opponent, he may locate their fears and desires, and twist and turn them to his own fashion. The damage they deal to eachother, while the bodies are crossed, they can die. If the they die while their bodies are switched, their souls become intertwined and merged forever, in an eterenal dance through suffering. This is the result of a physical death of both. If one dies, and the other does not, the mind will simply go back to it's rightful body. *'Dranaje Tirar: '(lit, Spanish for Draining Pull) By using his spiritual energy, Dificil may pull his enemy. It can be as weak as a small tug. Or as strong as being hit by a large building, varying on the amount of spiritual energy. If they resist, physically, they can be hurt physically. If they resist, by using spiritual energy, that spiritual energy used, is drained and streams into Dificil's body. *'Doloroso Azotar: '(lit, Spanish for Painful Whip) By using his spiritual energy, Dificil may create large whips, with additonal spikes, blades, or piercing energy on it as well. The length is long and can reach several 100 yards. This is used to keep his enemy away. These 'whips' or 'tentacles' may come out of the bottom of his robe, at his feet. Or out of his back. This allows for 360 degrees of combat, allowing no one to enter the close combat zone, his weakness. Relationships Liberation Army: Dificil's relationship with his fellow members of the Liberation Army, is a truly wordless one. He has respect for his allies, for their abilities and techniques. But otherwise, the goals and dreams, he could live without, and would rather just stay with them, to further his own ends. He has shown respect for Socorro Herrera and Alejo Alvarez, but this is only because he craves their powers. Quotes "Talk, talk, talk, talk... why won't you ever shut up?" "I'm here to '''play' and have fun."'' "Destiny is but the scum washed off of the body of fate and karma." "Scream, Scream all you want my dear brothers and sisters, you'll be perfect after i'm through with you..." "Why must we always argue? It's pointless, we should hurry up and get to the fighting!" "If you don't want to talk, then let's fight. If you don't want to fight, let's play a game. Oh, I got a better idea, let's do all three!" "Squeel, Scream, Shriek, Howl, or Yell...all of them sound beautiful to me." "Run away little girl, run away, HAHAHA!" Trivia *Dificil Tramposo is my first villian character. *Dificil's Hobbies include: Talking to himself, conducting experiments, and conducting research. *Dificil's favorite foods are: Beef, Pork, and Chicken. His least favorite being: Apples, Potatoes, and Strawberries. **Dificil loves: Explosions, Screaming, and Installing Fear. **Dificil hates: Silence, Whispers, and Courage. **Dificil is classified with a major case of Mania. *Dificil wishes to fight: Socorro Herrera, for her abilities. *Dificil's Fighting Theme is: Tricky Tricky - Remix. *Dificil's reasons for joining the Liberation Army, is for fun. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Isabella's Pupils